Religion of the Ruadh'Losh
The Ruadh believe that every living thing has a spirit. Spirits help guide the decisions of the thing in life, and after death seek to do the same to those around them.Several Ruadh in each sub-tribe are believed to be enlightened to speak to the spirits from this world. There are good Spirits and bad Spirits within everyone, they must choose which to listen to. The Spirit plane runs parallel to the world of the living, Nakti. Death is simply a transition between the two, in which following a burial ritual the spirit of the dead is ushered to the spirit plane by one of the holy messengers of Losh'Eona. An unknown Ruadh scribe writes the process here; The Oson'Vor and Eona Ruadh'Losh is a name that means "Ruadh of the Queen". The reason for this name is an interesting one; it goes to the Ranhon, or as they are called in Ruadh tongue, Oson'Vor. The Oson'Vor are believed to be holy messengers from the spirit plane, sent by the dead to watch over and protect those still living. The Oson'Vor however, are their own entity that watch over the spirit world. Their Queen is a beautiful, anthromorphic one of their species by the name of 'Losh'Eona, '''and all Ruadh live their lives in service of her. Burial and Transfer "''The Losh will always give even the most wicked of men a chance, but it sort of... Eases the flow to be good. Heh". -Ineth'Morr Burial in the Ruadh culture is an interesting subject. The loved ones will celebrate the life lived of the one who died, often with drink and feasting. But before the celebration, one man or woman alone close to the deceased (often the spouse, a child, or a surviving parent) is tasked with the burial. First they move them to a hidden location in the forests. They rub the deceased in soft red clay, considered to ease the passing between the two worlds, then a rough cloth is buried around them on all but the face. The deceased's hands are crossed over the chest often, though if they died without gifting a child to the world they are crossed over the abdomen. The body is then loosely covered in about a foot deep of dirt, and a sapling is planted above their heart. Other than this, there is no marking of where they were buried. If the sapling blooms, it is believed they made the rough journey and are now among the spirits. If the sapling withers, then they were too weak and their spirit is confined to roam Nakti in the body of a wild creature. Losh'Eona will give even the most wicked of souls a chance for redemption, though the details of her exact methods are fuzzy. The Ruadh tenants teach them to make all causes on Nakti be righteous, self-sacrificial for the betterment of the community, and keep their spirit humble and in-check with the world. It is often believed that the Losh will give every spirit a test for them to return to her plane, often a reflection of the spirit's inner self that they might not have known. Category:Ruadh Category:Religion Category:Cultures Category:Stub